Zero and me, and Axl makes three, Etc
by Pinstripes
Summary: When (Megaman ZeroFuture) Zero decides that he can't bear another day without seeing X, Ciel creates a device that lets the user go back in time. Cerveau and Elpis accompany him and trouble begins to stir. Elpis' POV. (Censor for swearing and shounen-ai)
1. Object of Discussion MY HAIR

_AA (Author's Annotation): Okay. I admit. I have never played Megaman X7. I do not wish to because I am sure that Axl would annoy me AND it's in 3D. How DARE they put Megaman X in 3D! It's a PLATFORM game!!!! _

_But anyway. Let us continue with the fiction...Due to the fact that I know NADA about Axl (Except that I loathe him) if you review could you spare a few words about him for the next chapter? Eheh, Enjoy! Title based around the book- ' Julie and me and Michael own makes three'_

_(Much Axl-bashing lurketh_)

Zero and me and Axl makes three- Chapter one. 

Saturday- Future,

Dear Diary,

Zero's getting Ciel to build him a time machine because he's apparently 'dieing from a broken heart' (In other words, he wants to see X). Oh my eyes are watering. He's soooo insensitive! After all, he did kill Phantom! He was the only one who didn't treat me entirely like a slave... Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom... No, if I continue like this then I'll start crying and my eye-liner will melt. Zero's pathetic. I'll never get to see Phantom again and he gets to see X and STILL wheedles.

But anyway, back to Ciel's time machine.

Zero says that when he goes back and won't touch/and/or change anything that happens. Right. Whatever. He'll mess it all up I bet. In fact, I think that tomorrow I'll bet Cerveau that he will. Zero's actually forcing me to come. It's like he doesn't trust me to be here all by myself without his supervision. Like I'm some ten-year old! The Machine'll be complete on Sunday (Tomorrow) so that gives me some time to sort out what I'm taking... A few hair bands (To make sure my hair doesn't get ruffled), some eye-liner (Duh!) a spare coat (Did you really think I was going to leave my fantastically pink coat behind?) toothpaste and a toothbrush... Y'know, because we'll be there for a few days.

Oh well,

Commander Elpizo, yearning for Phantom and signing off.

Sunday- Future,

Dear Diary,

This is it! The big day. Ciel's Time-thingy is quite impressive. No, actually, it's only impressive that she can get so much technology into a little watch and not make it in any fashionable colours! What do I get a pick from? Red, white and green. Bloody cheek. I asked her if she had a pink one and she gave me a funny look. Zero and Cerveau (Has decided to come with us) started to snigger so I gave them an evil. Zero nabbed the red one and Cerveau got the green, leaving me with the white. At least it doesn't clash too badly... Ciel's sorted it out that we actually leave in a few hours so I decided to write a little in here. Zero's hair is looking rather wonderful today actually... Nice and shiny for once. But... What about mine?! Eeeeek! Sorry! I'll write more once we get there...But for now, I NEED to check my hair out!

Sunday- Past,

Dear Diary.

We're here. And people say that the future is bleak, that past is bleaker! I haven't seen another mirror except my pocket one! Hah! Now I can't check if the journey messed up my hair! Zero and Cerveau are no real help; they're too busy trying to navigate their way around this dump. Zero had a go at me and said that the Maverick Hunter HQ was no dump. I argued and we had a fight (Swords and all) and he threatened to cut off my hair. I gave up obviously, but not before I gave him a black eye using my brush. Bastard.

Zero refuses to shut up about the MH-HQ (Maverick Hunter HQ, can't be bothered to write it all), going on about everyone who worked here, blah, blah, blah, blah.... I'm already bored. And we haven't seen anybody yet.

Getting here was quite cool actually; just press a button on the watches and PING! You're here. It's like the Trans-server but faster and you have to tell it the exact date. Zero picked it because only he knew when everything was. I tried to make up for the fight by complimenting him on his hair but he told me I was shallow, so I won't be doing any more flattering for a while.

Commander Elpizo,

Monday- Past, Morning.

Dear Diary,

Although we had to sleep squashed up in a storeroom cupboard so no one would find us, Zero's in a good mood today. So much so that he didn't make one snide remark about how my hair went slightly frizzy when I tried to wash it using the water in my flask. He juist called me frizzy-locks in a teasing way and asked if I needed a towel (We came prepared with EVERYTHING). We've all brightened up a little actually, because when he asked I risked smiling and saying 'okay' and he didn't take back his offer. Maybe we'll all get along for once. I reckon I know why he's happy. We discovered a map feature in the watches and now know where we're going. Cerveau's is now pointing us in the correct direction and although we haven't seen a single person the while we've been in the MH-HQ, we aren't worried.

Monday- Past, Afternoon

Dear Diary

I'm so embarrassed we came across another Reploid today and he accused us of being spies and got half of the army on us. Gosh do I really look that threatening?! But anyways, after they figured out we had no idea what they were talking about they withdrew their lot and let us continue (With some one to guide us along). Of course we haven't told them who we really are. Zero can't call himself Zero because there's already a Zero here (It's lucky the two look nothing alike apart from the hair and eyes).

Cerveau and I don't have to change anything though, thank heavens.

They did lock us up though, as a precaution and although I worked my charms on one of the guards (The sexy simpleton card) the other soon took over and just laughed at me and called me a bimbo. A BIMBO? Me? I am a Tactician! Hmph! Zero however managed to bribe the guard to let him out for a few minutes after we were too down-hearted. He didn't ask if we could go, but we weren't bothered after that. He still hasn't come back and the guard's gone looking for him.

Hurry it up Zero.

I might actually start worrying if you don't come back soon and worrying is bad for the skin.

No, I might actually start worrying which means I might care that you're okay and I swore to myself I would hate you.

Hurry up... Please...

Tuesday-Past, VERY Early Morning,

Dear Diary,

Zero came back, accompanied by several other sentries who had been looking for him. I was so glad that he was okay that I actually flung my arms around his neck and almost made him fall over. He got several earfuls from the guard at the door but he looked too exhausted to care. He didn't have a go at me when I hugged him though and after that just sat down and asked if he could borrow a few sheets of paper and a pen.

Cerveau fell asleep earlier but I couldn't. Mainly because I was rather vexed that Zero had just left like that and not told us where he was going and when he was coming back and not seeming to care that we were worried. But I also couldn't because I was scaring myself. I actually minded that Zero may be hurt or lost something. I cared. It's been haunting me for a few hours now and I'm terrified that I may like Zero. I'll have to brood over this though.

After a while he told me what the matter was. He's freaked out, big time. He suspects X was seeing someone behind his back at that time. I told him that he was being silly and that he shoulder go to sleep. He agreed- For now- and did so.

Commander Elpizo

P.S, Zero looks really sweet at the moment, really concerned and uneasy.

P.S.S, Did I just write that?

P.S.S.S, Damnit.


	2. Attractive in a strangely Attractive way

Zero and me and Axl makes three- Chapter 2

Past- Monday, Early Afternoon,

Dear Diary,

Today the orange made a funny noise when I tried to open it and it scared the hell out of me so I left it shut. That's all that happened.

No, I'm lying. In fact a hell of a lot happened today. We were let out of our cell (And it was getting quite comfortable!) and were taken to Signas- This bloke who although he knows most of the people in the MH-HQ, and everyone respects him and stuff, I don't actually think they treat him like a leader, more as a mate, I suppose. He's a bit... Weird if you ask me, but Zero looked ecstatic to see him though 'cause they used to know each other. And there was (Past) Zero and X there too. They made such a cute couple actually now I think of it. Looking at (Future) Zero and comparing him to the past version of himself, it seems that Ciel lopped a few inches off of his height and made him look several years younger. X isn't as tall as him (Past Zero that is) and is probably about the same height as our Zero. All the same, they made a very cute couple.

Strange.

But any who, there was this long and boring conversation about who are and what we're actually doing here and how the HELL we got in. Personally I think they would have believed anything other then what Cerveau came up with! I swear, if we'd have said we were Ninja (I wish I hadn't said that... I'm starting to miss Phantom all over again.) Beach bunnies who had lost our way then they would have believed in more then Cerveau's story. He tried to say we were... What was it? Something like we're mercenaries and we've been looking for work and we managed to sneak in. Per-lease! Do I look like a mercenary? He whispered something to Zero (Ours, not past) and he giggled, probably said that I'd make a better prostitute then a mercenary 'cause I can't fight. As hell I can, the bastard!

But anyways, Zero kept looking at P. Zero in an almost longing way, P. Zero was chatting happily (If not dizzily) to X and didn't seem to notice.

Although they decided to believe our (Fairly fictional) story we were told to stay put and P. Zero was put in charge of us. X wandered off something to do... Whatever X liked to do and Signas ran off o be the first to get to the coffee machine (I swear blind, that he runs on that stuff. Had a plastic cup full of it when he was talking to us. Can't blame him though. Borin' around here.

Zero began to natter to his past self and me and Cerveau were left looking like lemons. When they finally stopped he came over and told us that P. Zero had no clue about what X was doing. I told him that he was being stupid and X seemed as nice and loyal a Reploid as I had seen. Zero just said, "That's what they all say", all mysterious like.

I don't know how he talked me into it though, but I played the 'Femme dost pleadeth' card that is usually reserved for getting Zero to do his missions (You can not even BEGIN to imagine how much he complains!). Yes I put my pride on the line and used it on the Past Zero. Flirting and flattery can get you anywhere; I learnt that a long time ago. Zero (Future, not past... Moron) managed to sneak out whilst I sunk to a low, low level for him by doing the famous air-headed giggle. Why do I do these things when I don't even want to be here or don't like anyone here? I'm just way too nice. If Zero's late this time I swear I'll kill him.

Commander Elpizo.

P.S, Me and Cerveau played Hangman whilst we waited. Mine was- 'HURRY UP ZERO'. His was, 'ELPIZO FANCIES ZERO'. The nerve. We got into a fight and P. Zero had to tear us apart. After a while I asked which Zero did he mean and he said both. Oh, I hate him so much.

P.S.S, I can hear you laughing!

P.S.S.S, I do NOT fancy Zero! Either of them!

Monday- Past, Evening,

Dear Diary,

When Zero came back he looked on the verge of tears. Past Zero puts meaning to the phrase, 'All blondes are ditzy', he didn't even notice Zero stroll in (Being too busy yapping away to X on his mobile). It was kind of sweet though, watching Past Zero talk to X, he was really nice to him, even if he acted like a bastard to everyone else, so if he was in a mood then I'm guessing he would go straight to X for comfort. You could see who controlled the relationship most of the time; P. Zero was really protective of X and any other guy who gave him a suggestive look or anything would be dead (Practically). And yet I couldn't help feel that X ran the show. But that's just me and my Uke-ish tendencies, so eh.

Zero had a good long (Quiet) cry to me and Cerveau about how much he knew that X was seeing someone else, bless. He's being paranoid. Apparently X is seeing this other Reploid named Axl behind P. Zero's back. "Axl!" Zero sneered, "Obviously can't even spell properly." He reeeeally hates this Axl fella though. Says he wants to rip his head off. Of course he's said nada about what he'd do about X (If he really is seeing him) and just natters on and on about ways to destroy Axl.

Commander Elpizo.

Tuesday- Past, Late Morning,

Dear Diary,

So it's sort of settled. Signas is allowing us to meander about most places by ourselves and we're free. Been talking to X, and he is a really nice guy. I can see why Zero's so madly in love with him. He has these fantastically green eyes and actually listens to what you're saying (Unlike some others I could mention cough Zero cough). Back to Axl. He's such a little cutie pie! He's way too young for either X or Zero! I don't see why he's getting so worked up.

Zero's STILL going to hack into the security system to check anyway though... Stupid git.

That's all for Today,

Commander Elpizo.

Tuesday- Past, Early Evening

Dear Diary,

What am I getting myself into? Zero couldn't find anything on tape but he's still too stubborn to just leave it at X being loyal. He reckons he right and when he's right we all have to agree or go home. I wasn't just going to leave him here with Cerveau to get embarrassed and so I stayed and have decided to help. We're going to follow Axl and/or X around most of the time and try to see whether or not Zero's right. I don't think he quite knows what to do if he IS right, but he says that if he's wrong we can all go home.

I'm also staying because I want him to know that I was right and he wrong. H

He's so paranoid.

He's attractive in a strangely, attractive way. Hmmm...

No. Stupid thoughts.

Oh well... Let Operation Anti-Axl commence!

Commander Elpizo


	3. Love N Kisses!

Wednesday, Morning

The plan. It would be extremely simple if it actually made sense, but I doubt it will work. But Zero keeps giving me the puppy-dog eyes, all big, navy-eyed cuteness, so I can't back out now (And I don't quite trust that watch... I might end up somewhere weird. Or... Or... Or maybe I could go back and convince Phantom not to- Nahhh. He'd never believe me and would probably drive a shuriken through my head before I could even talk). Last night Cerveau and I got chatting. We both reckon that Zero's insane. He also asked why I was such a sour grape. Stupid bastard.

Didn't sleep too good last night. I've seen Axl in battle and I'm terrified what'll happen if he finds us out. Zero thinks that we should split up and go spy on X and Axl. It's just my luck I have to go find Axl. Worse luck; I'm teamed up with CERVEAU of all the people in the world.

Blah... He's just going to tease me all day and stuff like that. Stupid, stupid, STUPID BASTARD!

Wednesday, Afternoon

I now know two things. ONE- I hate spying. TWO- I am WAY TOO easily pushed into these sorts of things.

Cerveau's bugging me big time. I think I might make a voodoo doll of him later, or something painfully painful. Memo, work on vocabulary- It stinks. The stupid weapon-designer keeps taking the piss of my long blonde hair and my liking for the colour pink. I should be a little grateful that he's shut up about me keeping a diary and fancying Zero. Not that I do fancy Zero, he just keeps teasing me about it. What? You don't believe me do you! I swear on my... Shampoo that I DO NOT FANCY ZERO!

Jeeze... But anyway, we're following Axl right now. Let me tell you that it's all boring and average right now. No wait... Argh! HIDE CERVEAU YOU MORON!

Five minutes later-

Okay... That was overreacting on my part, but he _could_ have turned around and spotted us. It was a bloody lucky thing that X started chatting to Axl; otherwise he would have noticed us. Yes X was talking to Axl. Don't see why they shouldn't talk, me and Ciel talk and that doesn't mean I'd snog her face off.

But anyway, X was talking to Axl. Normal stuff like, 'How are you?' 'Why's Signas so addicted to coffee?' 'Do you like coffee?' 'I hate the stuff, makes me hyperactive.'

Blee, so boring! But wait, if X is here then where's...! Zero isn't there! That or he's really good at this secret agent crap. I'm quite worried now... Wait a minute, aren't I meant to be listening to X and Axl? FOCUS ELPIZO, YOU MUPPET! What about Cerveau? ASLEEP! HOW DARE HE! I give him a poke in the neck for good measure. Bloody moron...

X is smiling (Aw, bless.) at Axl, but I can't really see much else. Damn... No wait! Where are they going? Come back here now! I tell Cerveau (Awoken by a sharp kick with my wonderful boots) to go find Zero then come looking for me. Time to prove that I'm more then just an air-headed, bimbo, blonde commander who stands around and does nada!

X and Axl just walk around in silence for a bit, but stop outside the command room. Axl leans in and whispers something. I can't quite make out what though.

X stops and looks at him funnyfor a moment, then starts giggling uncontrollably, "You're right, Zero_is_ a self-obsessed pretty boy!"

Axl grins at him in this kind of cute cheeky way that he seemed to have mastered. "Yeah but... You sort of suit each other. You know? You get on so well..." He sounded slightly embarrassed now, talking about his mate's boyfriend. "... Sometimes... I feel a little left out..."

The other looked at him and smiled gently, squeezing his shoulder. "... You know, you're like a kid brother to me." He said softly, "Zero feels the same way too, even if he is a little bit of a jerk sometimes." Axl smiled back, looking content,

It feels so good to be right.

"Let's go home." I look around; Zero and Cerveau are standing there. I nod and give them my swoon-worthy smirk. Cerveau raises an eyebrow at me and Zero just laughs.

Wednesday, Night

It's good to be back in the future. I gave my hair a proper wash when I got back and went straight to bed. Pity I can't sleep though. I'm really very jealous of Zero. _He_ got to see _his_ boyfriend when _he_ was lonely. I still really need to see Phantom. Not possible though, so I think I'll get over it.

I think that I'll stop writing these little diaries now... It gets boring after a while.

Love and kisses,

Elpizo

_AA: Hey readers! This is the first ever Multi-Chapter Fiction I have ever finished. PLEASE REVIEW! (Grovels pathetically). __Anyways, cheers for reading and I hope you liked it!_

_The Fiction Ghost/Eskara's Reincarnation_


	4. Just an Afternote

_AA: This chapter is just a leetle add on to finish it off because the end to the last chapter was pretty damn lame. WARNING MAJOR FREAKING OUT AHEAD_

**Zero and Me and Axl Makes Three (Again)**

**Thursday; Afternoon**

As I think you can guess, I've retreated to my diary. I just realised that without it I have no one to bitch to...

I've been band from Ciel's lab. Apparently I 'distress' the Cyber Elves. They were staring at me with their big, round, glowy, creepy, bug-eyes... Just staring and staring and staring... Ewww. I HAD to scream, didn't I? It wasn't my fault they started screaming too and one of them bit me! I could have rabies! Hell, they were probably planning to do something reeeally evil to me... I think I'm scarred for life.

NOTHING has happened so far. I fell asleep across my desk and the two operators started gossiping about me; I know they were because I wasn't asleep for the last five minutes of their little chat and they kept bitching about how I was such a flirt and stuff. I am not. They're just jealous of my gorgeous looks. Stupid cows. Anyway, I feel pretty good considering I was up late last night.

I was feeling pretty damn awful then though. I kept thinking of Phantom and I got something in my eye so I had to run and get a tissue. Ciel caught me snuffling and she gave me a hug and got me to tell her what the matter was. I didn't tell the entire truth, obviously. What would she think of me if I said I was in love with someone who was practically her Grandson?! All I said was someone very close to me had died and I was missing them. She said everything will look better in the morning and to keep my chin up. It was sweet of her, even though it didn't help a great deal.

Oh well... Can't spend the rest of my life crying and anyway, I'm a military tactician!

**Thursday; Evening**

I swear by my comb that I was not flirting with Zero today when I was sitting provocatively on my desk and tossing my hair over one shoulder and dazzling him with my pearly white smile. Okay, sure he went all drooly and pink, but I can't help it if I'm naturally sexy. But he was all over me, almost on my lap for heaven's sake! None of _my_ seductive whims you understand though. (Wink, wink)...

Cerveau wrinkles his nose whenever he sees me now and mutters darkly under his breath. I have no idea what I've done to him to deserve this treatment but he seems to know and won't tell me. Stupid little bugger keeps saying stuff to Andrew and they both scowl at me like I'm a bad example. Per-lease! At least _I _don't cram myself into a little tiny lab all day and wake everyone up at bloody midnight with an explosion because something didn't go quite right. Grrr... He'll have the whole base against me if he keeps this up. I already know that creepy little girl with the cat doll doesn't like me.

What on earth is there not to like about me?!

**Thursday; V.V.V Late**

I can't sleep again! I've got lots and lots of energy to kill and no gun to do so. I think I'll go for a little walk, fresh air's meant to do you good when you feel sick. I don't know whether it works when you're hyper-active but it bloody well better do.

**Friday; V.V.V Early**

Not quite sure what to write except maybe... _Wow._ As an Errand Boy in Neo Arcadia I slept in the Slave's Quarters (Or in Phantom's, queue the giggling and blushing...) and I never really got a good look at the sky or anything. Trust me; I'm not much of a romantic but... That sky was beautiful... The moon just reflected off of the water (It surrounds the base, DUH!) and shimmered as the waves lapped over each other... It was incredibly soothing. I just stood there mesmerized for goodness knows how long. I could have stayed there till the sun rose but I was far too tired... I can barely keep awake and I Am SuRe My WrItIng's GOnE funny...

Good night,

Elpizo

**Friday; Late Morning**

I found myself passionately entwined with my bed covers when I woke up (Which wasn't very long ago). Can't remember what dream I was having but I probably don't want to know. According to Ciel she came in to wake me up but I looked 'Just too sweet for words' and left me to sleep in. For that I'm grateful, however the milk in the fridge went off and I was the first person to know. Bleaurgh... I've brushed my teeth five times but the taste won't go away...

I've also found out that you can programme my control panel to play the theme song to 'The Simpsons' if you fiddle about with it long enough and there's solitaire on it as well. I challenged one of the Operators but she just raised an eyebrow at me and giggled to her friend. God I hate being the only bloke up here. And it doesn't help that I'm about as straight at a circle.

Cerveau has stopped giving me evils and is now just ignoring me. Somehow this seems worse...

I can't help but sit here and think that I didn't really know Phantom all that well... I _did_ know his favourite colour was dark, dark, dark, dark violet and he thought spaghetti looked like worms and tasted even worse, but I didn't really know him well. Doesn't stop me was being insanely, profoundly in love with him though, never has and never will.

**Saturday; Afternoon**

Eee, I haven't written in AGES! Well, only about twenty four hours but still...

There's been a breakthrough. Zero returned with a strange little pink thing. Ciel says that it's called a 'Baby Elf'. Sorry, but I do not see what's so infantile about it. It's pink, it floats. A baby eats, screams and sleeps. No real connection here! I didn't say that out loud though, I need Ciel on my side... Half of the base are giving me these weird little looks like _they're_ planning to do evil things to me like the Cyber Elves are... Who knows, maybe they're in league with each other and scheme when they think I'm not looking.

Maybe I should carry my sword around with me more often. Y'know, just in case.

Meow, Zero's looking pretty magnificent today, can't blame half of the women in the Resistance fancying him so badly. As I sit here and gaze at him, I think, _How does he get his hair to stay in place? Even after missions it's perfect... Maybe he gets the area guardian to help his sort it out?!_

I can't be bothered to write anymore... My head's hurting and I think I need to go lie down (I _can_ hear those 'Lie down with Zero that is!' jokes!)...

Elpizo


	5. The Good, The Bad and the Hangovers

_AA: I'm writing another chapter because I was asked ever-so nicely. However, I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR FIC NOW UZU-CHAN!!! Ahem. Enjoy! I know the end's a little silly, but I got bored writing normal stuff!!!! Keep on groovin', you people!_

**Zero and Me and Axl Makes Three**

**Sunday, Afternoon**

I am feeling so damn good today! I managed to convince Ciel that an Office party would be a good idea. I mean, they're all boring old prats that never have any fun because they're too busy worrying about Neo-Arcadia (I just don't understand that. Leviathan, Fafnir and Harpuia just bitch at each other most of the time. They're siblings; it's their job).

It's being held on Tuesday night so I'll have plenty of time to decide what I want to wear and things like that. To give an idea of my happiness, I've been flirting with _CERVEAU _of all people! I'm sure he's on _my_ side now. He went crimson and ran off to make a new thingy or fix a weapon or something. I just wish he'd make himself useful and invent a conditioner that _doesn't_ dry out your hair! I mean, what use is a 'Chain Rod' if you have shitty, rank-looking hair?!

I suppose this 'Baby Elf' is quite cute. It doesn't look at me in that evil way or try to bite my fingers off. Sort of made me wish Reploids could have kids and that either I was a girl or that I was straight. No... Stupid thoughts. That's just daft. Why would I want drooling, screamy babies to deal with???

I found myself talking to Phantom while I was getting something to wake me up. It was quite comforting even though no one replied... Stop looking at me like I'm a loony. I belong in a nuthouse, don't I? Either that or I'm just an extremely delirious person. I know it gets a little boring me going on and on about Phantom but you know what? I don't give a damn! I'm sick of being pushed around...

(Coughs)

Anyway, I keep wondering _why_ Ciel even let me into the Resistance. I mean, _come one!!!_ Why would you trust a guy who used to work for the opposition? In fact, why did she even let a blonde, pink-wearing, gay Reploid become a commander? She didn't even make sure I wasn't a spy or anything? Jeeze! This is sooo stupid...

I think I need another Hot Chocolate...

**Sunday, Night**

Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! How many calories are there in a small Hot Chocolate?! I wasn't thinking when I chucked 'em back this morning?!?! How many did I have? Maybe four... Omigosh!!! How much weight have I put on? Am I getting chubbier? You're such a stupid, stupid, STUPID MUPPET, Elpizo! I have to go and check the packet out, then I'll see if I can find scales anywhere around this bloody place.... Damn, damn, damn, damn...

**Sunday, Night (An Hour Later)**

I am so lucky! I haven't put any weight on... Or am I too thin? No, I'm in _perfect_ shape! I did another late-night dash (I seem to be prone to these, don't I?) around the base; I stopped by the watch towers to see if it was a pretty night again, but there was someone there and they gave me a funny look when I tried to open the window. I eventually wandered into Zero's room. I can hear you sniggering! But it was the only place with scales in it (I couldn't go to Ciel because her door was locked and she had her 'Bother me and I'll set the Cyber Elves on you- AND THAT MEANS _YOU_, ANDREW!' sign up.).

Zero was in there, he was searching through some old records or something. He had this _ancient_ music on. I made him jump when I came in, but he didn't seem too bothered, even though he hid what he was doing from me. I came over and asked him what the matter was; it went kind of like this;

Moi: ... Zero? Are you okay?

Zero: Mnnph. Puts arm over records

Moi: Kicks chair extremely hard Show me, yer moron.

Zero: Glowers and moves arm. Records about X and stuff

Moi: You still miss him? Puts arm around

Zero: Get away from me! Bugger off... Storms off

I was only trying to help but he just exploded at me! Pompous, arrogant bastard!

**Monday; Afternoon**

Ciel's making me help plan the shindig tomorrow night. Personally I don't think it's all that much to worry about as long as you have more then three CDs and a CD Player.

Not much new stuff to report except that I think I might get a cat because they're just so cute and fluffy and cuddly! Actually, they're flea-ravaged, mangy little things that go 'mew' every five seconds and drive you completely loco. At least that's what I've come to understand from previous experiences. Harpuia was obsessed with cats, he had about four or five robot ones (Master X wouldn't let him have any real ones because he was allergic to fur) and they would all sit there and blink at you.

**Tuesday; Morning**

Not much to say really... I'll save my comments until after the party. I'm not sure... Maybe this _was_ a bad idea... Eee... Too late now I suppose. Might as well just try and have a good time tonight. I tried asking Zero if he was feeling any better but he just gave me the cold shoulder and ignored me. Sulky old moo.

It's raining today. Is that a bad omen, or something?

**Wednesday; Late Morning **

I bet you didn't know Reploids could get hangovers, did you? I wish they didn't though, it's absolute agony. The thing is though, Ciel seems oddly unaffected. Maybe it's a scientist thing... The party was really strange. We had a few gatecrashers actually. Word spreads fast and far, doesn't it? I mean, to have the three remaining guardians come and try to crash your party isn't bad, now is it? Zero let them in though. HE LET THEM IN. I almost _died_ of embarrassment! I think he did it on purpose though, just to piss me off. But anyway, Fafnir noticed me, nudged Leviathan, who smirked and prodded Harpuia (Who was trying to escape from being flirted with by Zero), who looked faintly bewildered at seeing me wearing anything but an Errand Boy uniform. I gave them a peace sign, winked and sauntered off to check out who was DJing.

It was Ciel! I couldn't believe it! She is so damn good! I mean, who would believe it? Ciel was an excellent DJ. She gave me a shy smile when I told her and shrugged, "I'm okay, not anything special...!", but I think by the little blush on her cheeks that night she was pleased.

But back to out party crashers... They actually seemed to turn the party from a normal, groovy party to a sort of rave. Ciel eventually got a little worried and disappeared up to her lab to feed the elves, or something stupid like that.

I have to admit that I got bored and had a little (2 Glasses) wine. It has this really weird affect on Reploids. Makes you go all dizzy and gets the adrenaline pumping. No wonder I ended up squashed between Zero and Harpuia... Ah yes, can't you just feel the lurve? I swear Harpy's smitten with him; he goes all blushy and giggly when he talks to Zero. Zero hasn't noticed yet, surprisingly.

My head is spinning. I've been let off my Commander-ing duties today because of it and yesterday night and today will be the days that the Resistance and Neo-Arcadia forgot. Ciel's made sure of that.

Well, I'm off to have a cup of very black coffee... Ciao!


	6. That was Bizarre

_AA: Oh my gosh. Do any of you lot know how long it's been since I've written another Fanfiction? XDD I just couldn't help it… Oh yes! If anyone I know from here could send me an email it would be awesome. My laptop crashed/broke/fell off of a flying piggy and I lost everything. There is NOT enough Elpis/Elpizo Fanfiction out there! SUPPORT ME IN MY ARMY!11oneoneone_

_P.S, it's so funny when you type in 'Cerveau' on word…. (Do you mean, 'Cervix'?)_

**Zero and me, and Axl Makes three**

**Thursday, Afternoon**

Howdy! I couldn't help _not_ writing. Especially when I flicked back through some older entries and realised that ciao was Italian for 'hello' and not 'goodbye (Arrivederci I now know…). That's a mistake I (probably) won't make again.

Every day we get closer to when I have to carry out Operation Righteous Strike (A.K.A ORS for the sake of my poor abused fingers). On the outside, I'm all calm and collected. What? No! The idea of Neo Arcadia crushing us too little pieces, spitting on us, laughing maniacally and stealing our dinner money does not scare me in the slightest! Truthfully however, the very thought makes my knees wobbles like hair gel (Hey you try shaking it and see what happens! This is educational as WELL as pointless, kiddies!). Yes I'm mentally scarred from Neo Arcadia. Oh poor wittle, self-pitying, loser Elpis! Let's give him a hug because he's sooooo lonely! I'm so pathetic sometimes. (Queue the blind, one-legged monkey playing a tuneless violin just for me!)

Apart from the fact that I'm scared stiff about ORS, I heard Cerveau, Zero and _Andrew_ of all Reploids having a good giggle with each other over me. I didn't hear much but I think that being referred to as the 'Wee lass in the Commander's room that's spilling out of her pretty pink uniform and fluffing up her curly blonde locks' was enough of an excuse to run after them yelling obscene things at them and pretending to shoot them with one of the spare busters, just to prove what this 'wee lass' can do. Wee lass… Pfft.

It's times like these when I'm glad I have the fat guy (His name doesn't come to mind right now… Oh well. Doesn't matter) to yell at and boss around.

Ah well…

Cia- Eh, Arrivederci for now!

**Thursday/Friday, V.late/V.Early**

I'm starting to think I have chronic insomnia. How many times have I gotten up in the middle of the night to wander? I _bet_ it's having a horrible affect on my skin. AND I bet I'll have panda eyes tomorrow! Phantom always had panda eyes in the morning since he never bothered to wipe off the eyeliner (Which _I_ do. He didn't like being told what to do though. Especially not by an Errand Boy) and he never really slept so much as glare at the ceiling. Leviathan would always mutter about him being a perfect little daddy's boy. Not quite. I could list the number of things he couldn't do (I mean, he would have burnt SALAD he was such an awful cook). It feels really weird just going on and on like this. Like talking about him behind his back.

Anyway, I couldn't sleep. I twist and turn and almost suffocate myself because the blanket twisted and turned around my chest and neck. Sooo I did the usual thing and went to check out what went on in the base when everyone's asleep. A.K.A, spy on everyone.

So there I am, just walking. And guess who I bump into? Zero. I swear we're psychically connected or something since we were both headed for the roof (both swaggering like drunks due to lack of sleep). I tripped over him in the lift. Almost smashed my head over on the bloody side.

Zero just sort of blinked at me and held out a hand to help me up. I was too tired to consider my poor bruised ego and took it and leant against him for a while. I suppose we both had chronic insomnia since he didn't object and rested his head on top of mine and said nothing about it. What made up leap apart though was the elevator when it gave this horrible, sickening judder and stopped at the top. I went to the right; he went off to the left. The last I saw of him was when I heard the elevator do that creepy splutter and turned around just in time to see Zero mouth goodnight or something. Could have been calling me a wee little lass, but it was dark so I'll just say that he said goodnight.

That was… Well… Strange to say the least. And we didn't even say anything. Ah well. They say that silence (Or was it a picture..? Too tired to think) speaks a thousand words. I just wonder what_ our _silence was saying.

**Friday, Late Morning**

Zero hasn't said ANYTHING yet. WHEN WILL HE SAY SOMETHING? Not that I want to know, I mean, I just want to know what was going on last night and… and… Yes I want to know what he's thinking! Laugh all you want! I really want/need to know if he's thinking the same thing as I am, okay? I don't LIKE him in that way! I know I don't. He killed my beau! How could I even _think_ about liking him in that way? It would be… I don't know but it wouldn't be right! He keeps looking at me though… Just these little looks every now and then. I keep wondering whether he's planning something evil for me… Either that or judging but something I once was told he… Likes me. But that isn't possible, he thinks I'm slutty! He told me so before!

Ohhh… Why am I so confused?

**Friday, Night**

Time to go to bed I believe… Ciel's gone to bed and so has Zero... I need a rest anyway. I was up late yesterday as well, wasn't I? Anyway, Cerveau just came in and told me to turn the light off, so I'm going now…I've decided not to dwell on the whole Zero thing… It's pointless… I shouldn't worry about it unless something actually happens. Besides we were both tired and- Wait a second, Zero's gone to bed… What's-

I'm sorry… I freaked out back there. Zero just came up to me and looked at me for a moment. He looked really, really worried about something. And I mean _worried_! He couldn't meet my gaze. He just kind of muttered, "I really need to talk to you… Meet me up on the roof in five minutes…" and walked out again leaving me even more confused.

I suppose I should get going now… To talk to him about… Whatever it is. Wish me luck, darlings (Did I just write that!)!

Commander Elpizo

AA: I'm sorry that chapter was so lame and short! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
